feargamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Chil the Kite
Обо мне Это ваша страница участника. Пожалуйста, отредактируйте эту страницу, расскажите о себе! Мои избранные страницы * Много есть чудес на свете, Человек — их всех чудесней. Он зимою через море Правит путь под бурным ветром И плывет, переправляясь По ревущим вкруг волнам".4 – приписывается трагику Софоклу, пре-М1 * http://ru.feargame.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B4_%D0%A8%D0%BE%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4 * Страница с ссылками на страницы с лептопами и телефонными звонками в F,E,A,R, 1, * Пасхалки и секреты ФЕАР 1. * Древней Греции Николай КУН ЛЕГЕНДЫ И МИФЫ ДРЕВНЕЙ ГРЕЦИИ ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ. БОГИ И ГЕРОИ * Мифы о богах и их борьбе с гигантами и титанами изложены в основном по поэме Гесиода "Теогония" (Происхождение богов). Некоторые сказания заимствованы также из поэм Гомера "Илиада" и "Одиссея" и поэмы римского поэта Овидия "Метаморфозы" (Превращения). 01 Голосовые сообщения - ; Ноутбуки - ; Промежутки или уровни - ; Силы клонов - Репликантов; 01 Змеиный кулак " это имя, скорее всего, отсылка к серии метал Гир Солид, в частности Кира Стокс смех да и только; общий вентилятор наблюдения серии заключается в том, что никто никогда не отмечает, как странно Солид Снейк-это кодовое название. * Беккет сквозь сон слышал как Киган возмущался про головные боли. * Так же Альму заметил и Киган. Когда он говорит, что кого-то заметил, Стокс спрашивает: «Случайно не женщину?». На что Киган отвечает: «Она прекрасна». В течение игры показано, что Гриффин обладает телепатическими данными и будучи ребёнком был частью секретного эксперимента, известного как Предвестник = то что ниже During the course of the game, it is revealed that Griffin possesses telepathic powers, and had been part of a secret experiment known as Project Harbinger when he was a child Гриффин - Командир команды, посланной, чтобы взять президента Armacham Technology Corporation Женевьеву Аристид в заключение непосредственно перед взрывом, который разрывает город. Гриффин захвачен охранниками Аристид и отправлен , чтобы перенести операцию, разработанную, чтобы увеличить его телепатические способности. Когда Беккет просыпается в больнице, он слышит Гриффина и Киру Стокс, общающуюся друг с другом, и в конечном счете и товарищи по команде Дельты находят выход и достигают поверхности. Как Джеймс Фокс, Гриффин сообщает о женщине, кричащей, и пытается найти ее. Он, кажется, не себя, как он постоянно и одержимо ищет женщину, прося ее позволить ему помочь ей. В отличие от Фокса, однако, когда он действительно находит женщину, влиятельного не мертвого телепата по имени Альму Вэйд, он говорит, что "Что-то не чувствует себя хорошо" = something doesn't feel right here. и становится скептичным. Вопли "Ад с этим!" он безумно стреляет из своей винтовки в Альму, которая жестоко нападает на него. Заказы отосланы среди Темной команды Сигнала, чтобы помчаться к помощи Гриффина, однако, когда его товарищи по команде прибывают, Гриффин снова подвергается нападению Альмы. Он стреляет в нее, но она разрывает его своими щупальцами, сжижая его в процессе. Когда он умирает, он умоляет Стокс и Беккета бежать от Альмы и спасать себя. Гриффин и Беккет были единственными членами, которые подошли близко к Альме, поняли что-то было с ней не так. Киган и Фокс были обращены Альмой и никогда не была достаточно близко с ними, чтобы понять, что с ней случилось. Гриффин, возможно, понял, что что-то было ужасно и сопротивлялся, поняв Альмы насильственные мотивы. и агента ВСУ LeRue * Моралес единственный персонаж, кроме Беккета, который имеет устойчивость Доктор-йоркском тестам = у которого "Выдающиеся" ментальная устойчивость в тестах доктора Йорка. * Моралес, вероятно, устанавливают музыкальную тему хэви-метала Змеиного кулак в громкоговорителям БТР во время финальной битвы, которое соответствовало бы его яркой индивидуальности. * Моралес никогда не замечен и не упоминается в F.E.A.R. 3. Он, возможно, ушел в F.E.A.R. 2 как и просила Стокс, поскольку его оставляют с БТР. Судьба Стокс, тоже неизвестна, она могла выжить, они остались единственные кто остался из отряда в живых, поскольку Беккет был взорван в F.E.A.R. 3 Феттелом. Due to having no psychic abilities, he is immune to many of Alma's apparitions, and possibly Alma Wade herself = Из-за наличия никаких экстрасенсорных способностей, он неуязвим для многих появлений Альмы, и возможно даже самой Альмы. Alice Wade is an employee of Armacham Technology Corporation. Despite having no knowledge of Project Origin, she plays a major role in F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon and makes a cameo appearance in F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point. She is voiced by Melissa Roberts. Элис Вейд (англ. Alice Wade) — сотрудница корпорации Армахем Текнолоджи. Несмотря на неимение знаний по проекту Источник, она играет главную роль в F.E.A.R. Федеральная Единица Агрессивного Реагирования, а также появляется в качестве камео в F.E.A.R. Точка Эвакуации. Элис Вейд озвучивает Мелисса Робертс. В русской локализации от СофтКлаб озвучена Еленой Ивасишиной.